


Something Left Behind

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Assumes knowledge of canon events, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson habitually forgets something every time he travels away from Baker Street. Written for JWP #22 over on Watson's Woes.





	Something Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Забытое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752778) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Warnings: Presumes a fair knowledge of canon and canon timeline. Might make sense to no one but myself. Read between the lines and there's a suspicious amount of fluff and schmoop here. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: You've Forgotten Something. Have memory play a role in today's work.

1885  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP FORGOT NOTEBOOK STOP IN TOP DRESSER DRAWER STOP FORWARD TO MY HOTEL ADDRESS IF YOU THINK IT CAN ARRIVE BEFORE I LEAVE STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1887  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP FORGOT JOURNAL STOP ON MY DESK STOP PLEASE FORWARD TO MY ADDRESS STOP CANNOT DO WITHOUT IT FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1888  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP FORGOT TO PACK GORDON PICTURE STOP LEAVE IT UNTIL I COME BY TO RETRIEVE IT STOP MIGHT BE A FEW WEEKS STOP WILL NOT FORGET STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1890  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP LEFT PEN DURING LAST VISIT STOP IS AN OLD FAVOURITE STOP PLEASE KEEP UNTIL I CAN RETRIEVE IT STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1894  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP FORGOT COUNTRY CAP STOP REGRETTING ITS ABSENCE STOP BOWLER NOT SUITED FOR COUNTRY BUT WILL HAVE TO DO STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1896  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP NEGLECTED TO BRING CURRENT NOVEL STOP WILL ASK YOU TO SEND IT IF DELAYED IN THE COUNTRYSIDE STOP LAST SEEN BY MY CHAIR STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1900  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street:  
  
HOLMES STOP FORGOT TO MAIL LETTER BEFORE MY DEPARTURE STOP URGENT BUSINESS STOP MUST BE MAILED BEFORE MY RETURN STOP IN BROWN OVERCOAT POCKET STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
1914  
Telegram from Mr Sherlock Holmes to Doctor John H Watson, Medical Department:  
  
WATSON STOP YOU NEGLECTED TO FORGET ANYTHING BEFORE YOUR DEPARTURE STOP FIND THIS ODDLY DISTURBING GIVEN YOUR HABITS AND THE REASON FOR YOUR ABSENCE STOP HOLMES FINAL STOP  
  
1914  
Telegram from Doctor John H Watson to Mr Sherlock Holmes, Sussex:  
  
HOLMES STOP CHECK YOUR DESK DRAWER STOP FORGOT KEY TO BANK DEPOSIT BOX STOP WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR RETRIEVING CONTENTS STOP CONTENTS COULD USE ORGANIZING STOP SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THEM STOP WATSON FINAL STOP

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 22, 2018.


End file.
